Are you Proud, Daddy?
by DarkMoon1301
Summary: "You taught me that, Daddy. You taught me to be who I am. I just wish you could see me now, and... I wish that if you could, you would be proud of me."


**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. **

**I imagine that Caroline still misses her father, and since graduation is the biggest day of her life, she would want to see him. So here's my little drabble on it. Starts at the end of 4x23 Graduation.**

**DM1301**

"Now let's get out of here, before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight."

Caroline smiled, and they walked off of the field with her arm in his. "I don't suppose you would let me treat you to a late celebratory dinner before I head off again, love?" Klaus asked with a smile. "After all, I only get to help you celebrate your first high school graduation once."

Caroline giggled. "I suppose you may," she said with a smile, causing a smile to break across Klaus's face as well. They reached the parking lot, and Klaus insisted on driving her car in order to be a proper gentleman about the whole affair. There was silence in the car as they were driving, until Caroline spoke.

"Could we stop somewhere first? There's someone I need to see."

"Of course, love. Where to?"

"The cemetery." Klaus looked to Caroline with a puzzled expression, but she was facing directly ahead. He made his way to the Mystic Falls cemetery, and she directed him to the proper section. He stopped, and she got out of the car. She turned back to him, and said softly, "I'll be right back, I promise." He nodded, and off she went. She didn't go far; she stopped at a lonely grave. Klaus made sure to watch her, not only for protective purposes, but also because he was curious. Who could possibly be here that she would want to see on the best day of her life?

Caroline got down on her knees and sat on her legs in front of the tombstone. "Hi Daddy," she said softly, tears springing to her eyes. Unknown to her, Klaus could hear every word- his hearing was amplified, after all- and his eyebrows raised in slight shock. Her father? He hadn't ever heard a word about him, and it wasn't something he would ever think to inquire about.

"I graduated today. I know we're in the middle of the apocalypse and everything, but I wasn't going to miss graduation! Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Stefan were all there with me, too. Klaus even came to see me, all the way from New Orleans." Klaus smiled at this. He was glad his presence had made her happy. "I wish you could have been there though... I miss you," Caroline said while a sob broke through her defenses. She took a ragged breath. "I hope you're proud of me, even though... even though I'm a vampire, and I've done some awful things. I'm sorry... for everything I've done. I didn't mean to kill those witches Daddy, but I love Bonnie too much to let her die. I'd rather face a thousand Silas' than see my friends die... I know you don't think we're very much alike, and I know you hate me, but I'm like you. I'm strong and don't break down, and I'm stubborn. I fight for what I believe is right. I protect those I love with everything I've got." Caroline sniffed, her tears subsiding. "You taught me that, Daddy. You taught me to be who I am. I just wish you could see me now, and... I wish that if you could, you would be proud of me." Caroline paused. "I have to go now, Klaus is waiting. He's taking me to dinner before he leaves again." Caroline paused again. . "I love you, Daddy, always and forever." Caroline stood after a minute, and wiped her tears away. She took a deep breath, and walked to the car, unaware that Klaus had heard every word. She opened the door and plopped into the seat, turning to Klaus with a smile. "Ready!"

Klaus put the car in drive and slowly made his way through the cemetery. He was in awe of Caroline. She was broken and crying just moments ago, yet here she was, looking as though she didn't have a care in the world. How many time's had she done this? How many times had she hid despair and sadness from all of them behind her bubbly facade? "Did you find who you were looking for?" He asked.

"Yes."

"If I may ask, who was it love?" He inquired, even though he knew the answer. But he secretly hoped she would share this with him, that he could use the opportunity to peel back a layer of this girl he thought he knew so well.

She hesitated for a second. "My dad," she said softly. "He died last year."

Klaus was silent for a moment; he wasn't quite sure how to respond. "Were you close?" He finally said.

Caroline smiled, thinking of the past. "We used to be, yes, before I was turned. He hated me after that."

"I can't imagine anyone who would hate you, love." Klaus smiled a little, trying to cheer her up. They reached their destination and he parked the car, but neither party moved to get out.

"He hated vampires, so he hated what I was. He loved the girl, but not the whole girl. He loved me so much he tried to fix me." Klaus raised his eyebrow. Fixing vampirism? Impossible. Caroline explained, "He tried to made human blood repulsive to me. He... he tortured me." She quickly looked to her hands clasped in her lap. Klaus felt pure hatred stir in his heart. Someone like his Caroline never deserved anything but love and light in her life, especially from someone who was supposed to love her and that she trusted.

"He died because he was turned into a vampire himself, but refused to feed to complete the transition. I miss him everyday," she finished. They were both silent for a moment.

"Well, if it's any consolation, my father hated me too." Klaus said lightly. Caroline looked at him incredulously, and then laughed. She knew that, in his way, that was saying he was sorry for what she was going through.

"Yeah I think you had it worse than me," she said smiling. Klaus smiled; her smile was infectious to him.

"How about that dinner, love?" Caroline nodded. He got out of the car, and went around the other side to open Caroline's door. He offered his hand to her, and she took it. He looked deep into her eyes; he wanted to make sure she knew he was being honest when he said this. "You amaze me Caroline, a little more each day. You truly are beautiful, strong, and full of light." Caroline's eyes stared back into his, and she smiled.

"Thank you, Klaus, for everything." She reached up on her toes and kissed his cheek, just as he had kissed hers. Klaus was in shock for a moment, before the biggest smile she had ever seen broke out on his face. "Now, let's get some dinner! I'm starved!" He laughed, and they turned to walk to the restaurant, and Caroline placed her arm through his once again.


End file.
